


Akatsuki Kittens

by Kanikiri



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aarushi's are difficult, F/M, Girls handling boys twice their age may not work out, I certainly dont, Other, Save Me, what am I doing with my life, who knows - Freeform, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanikiri/pseuds/Kanikiri
Summary: The Akatsuki,an S-rank criminal organization,somehow end up in our world...and in the hands of four teenage girls.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction (that I wrote over five years ago) so I hope it's readable and interesting!
> 
> p.s. I do not own Naruto or any other show mentioned or referenced in this story

_Kirara's P.O.V._

"Ouch",

I yelled as I felt a hard surface make contact with the whole front side of my body,

"Fell off the bed again?"

The alarm clock showed that it was 7:21a.m. and my grandparents were probably at the airport by now.I picked myself up off of the ground,

"happy birthday to me..."

I picked up my phone and texted one of the only friends I had in my new high school: 'No one here want 2 hang out?-K'

'Cant,with family.Maybe tomorrow?-Dante'

Dante is a Spanish 17 year old high school student with brown eyes and black hair that is cut above her shoulders.I brushed my long blonde hair out of my face and whispered to myself,

"She's one of the prettiest girls in school...I wish that I was pretty."

Then I noticed a cupcake sitting on the kitchen counter that had a single candle on top with a note beside it that said:

**_Dear Kirara,_ **   
**_Your grandfather and I are terribly sorry to be missing your 16th birthday,but duty calls back in Texas.Please enjoy your birthday._ **   
**_Sincerely,_ **   
**_Grandma Kaedé and Grandpa Denarius_ **

I lit the candle and whispered,

"I wish I didn't have to be alone on my birthday",

then blew it out.

Suddenly I heard the doorbell ring,but when I opened the door all that was there was a box.A box of kittens.

"Who-Don't you hiss at me!",

all the kittens except for one pure black kitten with an orange face and his right eye completely shut glared at me with stone cold eyes. I grabbed the box and brought them all inside,

"Hmm...you know, you guys kinda' remind me of the Akatsuki."

After I said this all the kittens gave me a curious look.

"I'm sure my grandparents wouldn't care if I kept you.",

I smirked,

"heh,this is gonna be fun"

______________

"Relin! Relin! Relin!'', I yelled into my cellphone.She quickly replied,

"Jesus.Kirara,what's up?"

  
"Kittens!"

  
"What?"

  
"Kittens!"

  
"What about kittens?"

  
"I have 11!"

  
Relin's tone was flat and she seemed bored,"Why?"

  
I sighed, irritated, "Just come to my house and help me name them."

  
The other girl sounded confused, "Ok?"

  
"Bye!",

I quickly finished the conversation. The kittens stared at me like I was crazy and I crossed my arms,

"Don't look at me like that while you all look like nightmare fuel!"

The white one with purple eyes and a Jashin pendant around his neck hissed at me.

 

"Why are you so mean?!",

 

I smirked,

 

"I know you cats can't understand me, but I'll make ya'll a deal, you can stay here with me if you be nice."

 

The white one hissed again and was tackled by the big light blue cat with black stripes on its cheeks.The orange cat with piercings all over its face stood next to the, still pinned down, white cat and started meowing.

 

_Akatsuki P.O.V._

 

"Hidan! Settle down,we don't know where we are.This girl could be our only option right now.She promises shelter if we behave ourselves."

 

"Let me up!"

 

Hidan yelled.

 

"Not until you quit hissing at her!",  Kisame hissed into Hidan's ear."Fine,just get off me you're heavy! Lay off the dango,will ya?", replied Hidan.Just as soon as Kisame let him stand once more the doorbell rang.

 

_Kirara's P.O.V._

 

"Relin!",

I yelled as I opened the door for the short, brown haired girl.

"Yo,where are the cats?",

she nonchalantly asked.

  
"In the living room",

 

I replied.We walked to where the kittens were stationed and Relin burst out laughing and said,

 

"Oh my God, what circus did you find these cats at?!",

 

and I quickly answered,

 

"They just showed up on my door about an hour ago."

 

Relin gave me a weird look,

 

"Do you know who put them there?"

  
"No"

  
"Strange..."

 

The kittens looked about to claw Relin's eyes out when she said,

 

"Well,let's name you cute little freaks!",

 

then she picked up the orange cat with piercings on his face and stated,

 

"I dub thee 'Pein' because you somewhat remind me of him".

 

This caught the cats attention good and well, they stopped meowing to each other and just stared at us.

 

"Hey!",

 

I yelled,

 

"Why don't we name them after the Akatsuki?"

  
"I don't want to name them ALL after the Akatsuki",

 

she replied.

 

"Hmph,your no fun",

 

I whispered just loud enough for her to hear.


	2. What's up with Relin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arguments suck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh heh,this probably doesn't count as a summary....but whatever

_Relin's P.O.V._

 

 _'I can't believe that someone just left these freaks on Kirara's doorstep'_ ,

 

I thought as I picked up a black cat with red eyes,

 

 _'contacts maybe? And that one'_ ,

 

I motioned over to the cat I'd just named Pein,

 

_'he has piercings all over his face.'_

 

I stared at the orange cat,

 

"Why would someone do this to animals...", I said to no one in paticular.

 

"Hmm,did u say something",

 

Kirara asked while playing with the black cat she had named 'Tobi'.Looking back at me, she said,

 

"Hey,you know, you haven't named any more cats other than that orange one"

 

"Yeah,I know", I quickly replied.

  
"Are you ok?"

  
"Yes"

  
"Are you sure you're ok you've been-"

  
"Drop it Kirara! Jesus!", I yelled at her.

  
The truth is, I'm not ok.My parents are getting a divorce, and I can't talk about it with the only friend I have that will listen to my problems.And its all because her parents are dead. She'd just lecture me about how lucky I am to even have parents.We were both silent for a long time after our little 'skirmish'. What's freaky is, so were the cats.

 

"So why did yall get quiet?",

 

I questioned and, like I expected, they all just stared at me,

 

"Crap, aren't yall even a bit curious of what the rest of the house looks like?"

 

_Kirara's P.O.V._

 

As soon as Relin said that, Tobi stood up and started running up the stairs and she yelled,

 

"Tobi,you should tell your umm...siblings,to go explore too!"

 

"Hmph,I see someone's finally not being a butt.",

 

I whispered to myself as I took out my phone and texted Dante:

 

I wish you didn't have family stuff...?-K

 

Actually, one of the kids got sick so we had to cancel. -D

 

Well that sucks, want to have a sleepover?-K

 

Why not, I'll be over in a few -D

 

I picked up a pillow and threw it at Relin,

 

"Hey, Dante is sleeping over, do you want to stay too?",

 

she quickly replied that she could right as Tobi came crashing back down the stairs meowing like a cat on steroids.Relin started freaking out, 

 

"Oh god,is Tobi hurt!? If he's hurt what are we gonna do?! Oh god! Oh God!",

 

I couldn't stand her yelling and told her to shut up and that Tobi was probably fine.I picked up the black and orange cat to examine him when I realized all the other cats were quickly making their way up the stairs,

 

"Relin watch them! We don't want them getting into anything they aren't supposed to!"

 

"Uhhh,umm,ok"

 

Tobi started squirming in my arms and I tried to calm him down but he finally freed himself and bolted back up the stairs.

 

"Well, I guess he's not hurt.",

 

I said to myself as I quickly made my way up the stairs.


	3. Call me a Jashinist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante shows up and the kittens make a discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'll finish editing...sometime... ¯\\_( ◉ 3 ◉ )_/¯

_Kirara's P.O.V._

As I stood in my bedroom doorway I saw all the kittens staring at my Itachi poster.

 

"Like it as much as I do huh?",

 

I asked as the doorbell rang.Relin told me that she'd answer it while I stayed with the cats.I picked up my Zetsu plush doll, sat on my bed and closed my eyes.When I opened them the kittens were staring at me now, no, not me...the Zetsu plush I was holding.

"Hey Kirara!",

 

Dante yelled entering my room.

 

"Hey um what's with the cats and why are they all staring at you?"

 

"They showed up on my doorstep a while ago and I'm not quite sure why they're staring at me, but they are, and its freaking me out."

 

 _Akatsuki P.O.V._ /p.s. talking in * means black Zetsu

 

"See, see, I told you guys she knows about us!",

 

exclaimed Tobi hopping up and down.

 

"It's so strange...a poster of Itachi and a doll that looks like me.",

 

added White Zetsu,

 

"How does this child know of us?

*We are a top secret organization and there's no way this little girl could-*"

 

"Enough!",

 

yelled Pein,

 

"listening to all of your babbling is giving me a headache..."

 

While the other Akatsuki members were talking Tobi noticed the girls having a conversation of their own,

 

"Hey, hey, hey, the girl is talking! The Kirara girl was saying something about taking us to a umm, pond? No, no pool? No what was it? Oh yeah! It was a pound! But then she said no one would buy us cuz' we're too freaky looking."

 

"That bastard, I'll show her who's freaky looking!",

 

 screeched Hidan as he jumped on Kirara's lap.She gave a little gasp of suprise but Hidan never got his chance for revenge because Dante scooped up Hidan in her arms and screamed,

 

"Oh my Jashin, aren't you the cutest thing ever!"

 

Meanwhile Kakuzu was on the floor laughing his head off,

 

"Yeah Hidan,you sure showed her!"

 

"Shut up you stupid old bastard!"

 

,Hidan was just about to jump out of Dante's arms when she said,

 

"Oh Kirara, Jashin has blessed you with this beautiful, silver haired cat!"

 

"Jashin?!",

 

Hidan exclaimed,

 

"This stupid girl believes in Jashin?!".

 

_Dante's P.O.V._

 

'Hmph, why did Jashin bless Kirara with this cat and not me...',

 

I thought as I held the silver cat.

 

"Hey Kirara,what's this cat's name?",

 

I asked.

 

"Oh,that's Hidan.",

 

she replied.I suddenly heard a jangling noise, when I looked down I saw that Hidan was holding a Jashin pendant in his mouth.

 

"Wha-Where did you get that?",

 

Kirara asked staring at the trinket Hidan held in his mouth,

 

"Dante, did you give that to him?!"

 

"What?! No! He already had it!"

 

"Umm, guys?",

 

asked Relin,

 

"What",

 

Kirara and I shouted at the same time,

 

"Well, I was just wondering...won't we need to bathe the kittens?"


	4. He's only a cat...Right?

_Kirara's P.O.V._

 

I considered what Relin had said and decided that it was probably not a bad idea to bathe the cats.I got out of bed and went downstairs only to find that Relin and Dante were asleep.

 

"I guess we'll bathe the kittens tommorow then...",

 

I whispered to myself as I headed back upstairs.When I got into my room all the kittens (besides Hidan who is downstairs with Dante) were asleep, or atleast, I think they are, so I started undressing so I could put on my pajamas.After I had stripped off my regular clothes I felt a burning stare in my back and turned around to see the bright red cat that I'd named, 'Sasori', was wide awake.It was the most uncomfortable situation I've ever been in.I felt like what was staring at me wasn't a cat, but a creature that is able to comprehend and understand.

 

"Heh,not tired either?",

 

I nervously joked, but his expression never changed.I tried my best to ignore him and slipped on my pajamas then layed down on my bed.I looked back at the vibrant red cat, he was still looking at me, but now his look was different, it had longing in it, so I asked,

 

"Do you want to sleep with me?",

 

I swear I could've sworn I saw a little suprise in his face,

 

"Well if you're going to,  _come on_ because I won't have you wake me up in the middle of the night!"

 

I was a little shocked when he hopped off my desk, walked over to my bed, jumped up onto it, and curled up beside me.I stroked his pelt and whispered, "Maybe you guys aren't as bad as you seem.",

 

then I turned out the light.

 

**_Time Skip~_ **

 

When I woke up I was turned on my side with Sasori curled up against my stomach,

 

"Uggggghhhhh",

 

I hate mornings,

 

"8:15 a.m.? Why do I never just sleep in?"

 

As soon as I closed my eyes again Dante came bursting into my room with Hidan on her shoulder, giving the cats and I heart attacks.

 

"Wake up, loser, It's morning!",

 

Dante screamed.Sasori hissed and I threw a pillow at her face that ended up hitting Hidan, knocking him off her shoulder.As soon as the winded, silver cat got his bearings, he dashed to my bed and jumped onto it, only to be knocked down by Sasori.

 

"Heh,Sasori didn't even have to stand up",

 

I taunted Dante.She struggled to find words but finally settled on,

 

"Well,umm,uhh,Hidan has a much prettier coat than Sasori does!"

 

As soon as she said that I remembered that the cats needed to be washed so I told Dante that we'd eat breakfast first, then bathe the kitties.She looked happier now and told me that Relin was cooking breakfast downstairs.I simply responded that as soon as I got dressed I'd be down, so she left me to do my thing.


	5. claws,cats,and constant conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relin decides to take matters into her own hands

_Kirara's P.O.V._

 

When I finished getting dressed I headed downstairs with Sasori hot on my trail.When I entered the kitchen, Relin noticed him and commented,

 

"I see you found yourself a favorite like Dante did."

 

I was honestly a bit dumbfounded at the angry tone Relin had used and Dante was apparently as surprised as I was because she exclaimed,

 

"Woah! Ok, why don't we all take it down a notch."

 

Relin grumbled but continued making breakfast.I quickly followed Dante to the living room and noticed that most of the kittens were down here ,

 

"Up already?",

 

I asked and Dante told me,

 

"they are probably down here because they're hungry."

 

Then it hit me.I forgot to buy cat food.

 

_Relin's P.O.V._

 

'Ugghh,Dante and Kirara have made friends with the cats already? Those cats seemed like the meanest things on earth yesterday and now they are being all buddy-buddy with Dante and Kirara.Why am I the only one left out?!',

 

the thoughts just kept flooding my brain, and before I knew it, I was zoned out.But the out-of-it feeling didn't last because Dante screamed that Kirara had forgotten cat food and that I'd be here watching the cats alone for a few minutes.Then I smelt burning,

 

"Oh crap, the eggs!!!"

 

When I was zoned out I had forgotten about them.I was done with everything today and decided that we could just eat cereal.I started to walk to the living room when I remembered that that the cats needed to be bathed.

 

"I guess it wouldn't hurt if I started washing them...",

 

I said to myself while watching the cats explore the living room.I started rounding them all up then took them to Kirara's grandparents master bathroom and shut the door,

 

"Ok, let's do this!",

 

I shouted as I splashed warm water all over the cats.


	6. Hello there,my name is Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls get a surprise they'd have never expected

_Relin's P.O.V._

 

There was a puff of smoke and when it cleared there were 11 very real, and very naked Akatsuki members.Konan screamed bloody murder so I pulled her out of the bathroom and told her to go to Kirara's room.She nodded and ran down the hallway while I was stuck outside a bathroom door with the Akatsuki inside.

 

"Oh god, oh,god, oh god, what do I do?! What do I do?!",

 

that moment the heavens shined upon me and the doorbell rang, so I quickly ran downstairs and flung open the door.

 

_Dante's P.O.V._

 

After waiting in line for like _forever_ at the pet store we were finally back at Kirara's house.Kirara had rung the doorbell and and was still raging about how ridiculously long the line back at the pet store was when Relin flung open he door and was trying to spit out a million different words at once.The only words I caught were

 

'Akatsuki, bathroom, and naked',

 

so Kirara and I were trying to comprehend what was happening.Relin finally gave up trying to explain and grabbed Kirara's forearm and my wrist and dragged us both up the stairs at an unnerving speed.She finally let go of us when we were in front of Kirara's grandparents bathroom door.She turned to face us, pointed at the door, and said,

 

"Naked Akatsuki."

  
Had Relin found a bottle of liquor while we were gone?

 

"What in the world are you talking about Relin? Are you drunk?",

 

Kirara had asked exactly what I was thinking.

 

"I am not drunk! The freaking Akatsuki are naked in Kirara's bathroom!",

 

exclaimed a very unhappy Relin.Curiosity finally got the best of me and I said,

 

"Let me see.",

 

but Relin slapped my hand and yelled,

 

"No, not without giving them towels or pants or...something!"

 

So Kirara went to get towels leaving Relin and I still standing in front of the door.Relin and I faced awkward silence for about 5 minutes until Kirara swooped in and took away the bad oura.Relin took the towels from her, opened the door, and threw the towels in shouting,

 

"Put them on!"

 

It took a few minutes but finally I heard a familiar voice yell,

 

"Alright, we're done!"

 

Kirara stared at the door and questioningly said,

 

"Was that...Deidara?"


	7. Stress? What stress? I'm only keeping the world's most dangerous criminals inside of my house.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirara panicks and Dante becomes responsible

_No one's P.O.V._

 

Relin opened the bathroom door to release 11 Akatsuki members.Kirara gasped and looked as if she was going to faint while Relin was a nervous wreck, but Dante was perfectly calm, cool, and collected.Kirara finally got ahold of herself and told everyone to go to the living room.When everyone was in the living room Relin said that Konan was in Kirara's room getting clothes and that she'd go get her while Dante and Kirara talked to the Akatsuki.

 

_Dante's P.O.V._

 

Kirara and I stood in the living room while the Akatsuki looked expectantly at us.Kirara finally got tired of their looks and yelled,

 

"Stop with the stupid looks we are just as confused as you are!",

 

and that broke Pein out of his trance and he asked where they were,

 

"You're in Washington DC, located in the United States of America",

 

I responded.This just caused the Akatsuki to give us even weirder looks, which in turn caused Kirara to feel uncomfortable so she went up to her room.And now, I'm standing alone in a room with an S-class criminal organization!

 

"Umm, hi.",

 

I heard Relin's voice as she came down the stairs, Konan following quickly behind wearing a pair of loose Jeans and black tank top.

 

"Pein, Relin and I were talking upstairs and I think we should stay here until we can find a way back to our world.",

 

Konan told Pein after 21 minutes of absolute silence.Pein considered this carefully and finally replied,

 

"I suppose it's our only option at the time."

 

I was just thankful that the silence was finally over,

 

"Ok I'll get you guys some clothes so come with me."

 

All the male members of the Akatsuki followed me upstairs and I stopped in front of Kirara's room, I tried to open the door but it was locked.I figured Kirara wanted to be alone so I just shouted at her through the door,

 

"Hey, where are some clothes for the Akatsuki?!"

 

"In my dads old room.The room to the left of my grandparents' room!",

 

she shouted back.I turned to face the Akatsuki and said,

 

"Well, you heard the girl, go get yourself some clothes!".


	8. Just listen to me,redhead.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasori isn't good at listening....

_Dante's P.O.V._

 

The Akatsuki stepped inside of the room Kirara told them to use, and closed the door.I waited for them outside, and after what seemed like a million years, they came out of the bedroom fully dressed.Deidara asked,

 

"What now, un?",

 

I thought for a minute until I finally decided that a movie was probably the best idea for now,

 

"Uhh,a movie."

 

The Akatsuki looked at me with confused faces,

 

"It's a-umm- it's- well...forget it.I'll just have to show you guys."

 

I noticed Sasori staring at the Kirara's bedroom door,

 

"She's fine you know.",

 

I assured him,

 

"She's just thinking."

 

He looked at me, unconvinced.He strode past me, and started messing with Kirara's door knob,

 

"Hey",

 

I yelled,

 

"What are you doing?!"

 

He just stared at me for a moment, opened the door, entered the room, and locked the door again.

 

"Wow,what a fantastic listener.",

 

I sarcastically stated as the Akatsuki followed me downstairs.

 

_Kirara's P.O.V._

 

I was staring out my bedroom window when I heard my door open, then close and lock behind me,

 

"I don't wanna talk, Dante.",

 

I said to the other person in the room, but they still didn't leave,

 

"I'm being serious I'm not in the mood to-"

 

The other person wasn't Dante, it was the red-headed Sasori of the red sand, himself.He walked over to where I was sitting and asked,

 

"Why are you sitting in here alone?"

 

"I'm just thinking.",

 

I simply responded.He stared at me for a moment, then finally asked,

 

"What are you thinking about?"

  
"Persistent one, aren't you."

  
"Just answer the question."

  
I finally gave in and told him about my parents and wishing that I wasn't alone on my birthday.The whole time I talked his facial expression never changed,I actually thought he had stopped listening but after I was finished he commented with,

 

"Interesting"

 

So now the room was filled with complete silence, and Sasori was looking out my window.I didn't know what else to say.He finally broke the silence and said,

 

"So, you're in here thinking about how you made us be in a place that we don't want to be."

 

He was right on the money,

 

"Uhh, yeah.Not to mention the fact that I fear for my life and my friends lives because we're in a house with an S-rank criminal organization."

 

He looked back at me and questioned,

 

"Come on, is it really that bad that we're here?"

 

I considered his question and answered with,

 

"I suppose it's not.",

 

he was satisfied with my answer, and slightly smiled.


	9. Close,but not that close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante and Hidan get a bit closer...and Relin doesn't seem to approve

_Dante's P.O.V._

 

Everyone besides Sasori and Kirara were in the living roomwatching 'Fullmetal Alchemist'.I was sitting beside the massochist known as Hidan on the edge of the couch.Where I was sitting was extremely uncomfortable.There was almost no padding and I could feel the metal base digging into the lower part of my back so I had to change positions every 10 minutes.Deidara was leaning his back against the side of the couch and noticed me almost constantly shifting positions.He offered to switch places with me but I refused.Two words, big mistake.After about 40 more minutes of moving around, I was ready to just leave the room.Then, I suddenly felt hands around my waist and Hidan pulling me off the arm of the couch and onto his lap.I sat petrified until he leaned forward and whispered into my ear,

 

"I hope you're comfortable now."

 

_Relin's P.O.V._

 

I watched from the kitchen as Hidan pulled Dante into his lap.

 

"Pervert...",

 

I whispered to myself.

 

"He won't do anything to her."

 

I turned around to see who had spoken and found that it was none other than Itachi.His words felt empty, so I challenged them,

 

"How do you know?"

 

His eyes seemed to soften as he said,

 

"I know he won't because if he does… I'll kill him."

 

I let out a little laugh and asked,

 

"How are you going to kill him? Isn't he immortal?"

 

Itachi closed his eyes and answered,

 

"I won't kill him physically.",

 

and when he re-opened his eyes, the mangekyo sharingan had appeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-o! Please don't hesitate to tell me what you think.Whether my story is the worst thing or the best,I'd love to hear what you think!I'd also be grateful for writing tips and suggestions,along with any corrections I need to make to the story.


End file.
